Jealousy
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer has been acting weird towards Cream. Why? Read and find out. No flames or spams.


Gamer was acting strangely towards Cream.  
Cream was now becoming scared since she's only a kid.  
"Stop being so scared" Gamer growled.  
"Please, don't come near me" Cream starts to cry.  
"It's not like I'm going to beat you up" Gamer said.  
Cream flaps her long rabbit ears and flies out the window.  
The others glared at Gamer.  
"Hmm….." Nebula figures out what's wrong with Gamer the way he's acting.  
"I have no idea why I said that stuff" Gamer said.  
Nebula didn't respond, she simply slams him against the wall; looking at his blue sapphire eyes.  
"Hey!" Gamer protested, trying to look away.  
"Hold still!" Nebula held his chin up to look at his eyes, she saw jealousy in his eyes.  
"That's strange" Nebula said.  
"What's strange?" Gamer asked.  
"Your eyes are filled with jealousy" Nebula said.  
"I'm jealous of Cream? That can't be right" Gamer said.  
"He's jealous of Cream? This doesn't make any sense" Tails said.  
"That's right. It's got to be something else" Gamer said.  
"Well, whatever it is. It's something" Nebula said.  
"To see if it is jealousy, why don't you go in another room while we write down all of the differences between you and her? That way, we can have you come back in after we're done, then when we say each difference, we'll know based on your reactions" Sonic suggested to Gamer.  
"Fine" Gamer said.  
He went into another room.  
"Let's get started" Sonic said.

A few minutes later, they called Gamer back into the room.  
"Here's what we've got" Sonic read off the list:  
"She's a female.  
She's 9 years old.  
She's a rabbit.  
She's got a pet Chao.  
She's the youngest on the team.  
Her mother is still alive" Sonic said.  
When he got to the last item, the jealousy in Gamer's eyes amplified until his eyes seemed to turn green.  
"Whoa" Selene noticed.  
"What?" Gamer asked.  
"Um, your eyes turned green" Selene said.  
Gamer quickly grabbed a mirror.  
Nebula knew he was going to react, "3, 2, 1"  
"OH MY GOD!" Gamer gasped loudly.  
Nebula quickly covered his mouth.  
"Dude, not so loud!" Nebula said.  
"Sorry. It's just that I can't believe I'm jealous of Cream because her mother is still alive" Gamer said.  
"Yes" Nebula said.  
"I need to go talk to her" Gamer said.  
"Wait. I'm going with you" Tails said.  
"All right" Gamer said.

With Cream  
Cream was crying in her mother's arms.  
"It's okay, darling. I'm here" Vanilla said softly.  
Suddenly, there was a light blue flash.  
"Cream?" Tails said. Along with Gamer.  
Cream saw Gamer and buried her head in Vanilla's chest.  
"Cream, look at me" Gamer said.  
Cream whimpered in her mother's chest.  
"Cream, please" Gamer pleaded.  
"Cream, he's not going to hurt you" Tails said.  
"Yes he is" Cream sobbed.  
Tails sighs in defeat, "We should let her calm down for now, Gamer"  
"I can't leave. I need to make it up to her first" Gamer sighed.  
"You growled at me" Cream sobbed in her mother's chest.  
"It's because I was jealous of you" Gamer said.  
"Jealous of what, dear boy?" Vanilla asked while comforting Cream.  
"The fact that, well, you, her mother, is still alive" Gamer said.  
"What are you saying, Mr. Gamer?" Cream looks at him.  
"I'm saying that I was jealous that you're the only member of the team with a still living parent" Gamer said.  
"Really?" Cream said.  
"Yes" Gamer nodded.  
With that, he collapsed, sobbing.  
"Mr. Gamer?" Cream noticed this.  
He crawled over to her, and gave her a light hug while sobbing.  
Cream was surprised at this and hugs him back.  
"Do you forgive me for what I said?" Gamer asked while hugging.  
"Of course I do, Mr. Gamer" Cream said.  
"Thank you" Gamer smiled.  
"That's very nice of you, Cream" Vanilla said.  
Then, he stood up.  
"Let's tell the others" Gamer said to Tails.  
Tails nodded.  
Gamer teleported them to Tails' Workshop.

Few minutes of explaining to them.  
They sighed in relief.  
"I'm glad she forgives you, Gamer" Jasmine said.  
"So am I" Gamer said.  
She saw his green eyes return to his blue sapphire eyes.  
She hugged him.  
Gamer hugged her back.

* * *

**Gamer and Jasmine belong to me.  
Nebula belongs to ****_Nebula the Hedgehog  
_****Selene belongs to ****_Selene the Hedgehog_****  
Sonic, Cream, Vanilla, and Tails belong to SEGA.**


End file.
